Eclare one-shots
by iloveelifromdehgrassi
Summary: Eclare one-shots inspired by songs.


Silence took over Clare's living room after Eli voiced that he feels like they should slow down on their relationship and possibly take a break. She stood there stunned and unsure of how she should react, but then she had a smile on her face and she slowly started walking over to him.

"Now when you say you want to slow down, does that mean you want to slow dance?" She wrapped herself around Eli and began to rock back and forth. When he didn't put his arms around her, she placed them around her. "Maybe you just want a little extra time to focus on our romance." She said before placing three kisses on him, starting at his neck then his cheek and finally at his lips. He didn't return the kiss, instead he peeled her off of him.

"Actually, you got it all wrong. I am breaking up with you Clare." He said softly.

"When we first started dating I told you that we would be together forever, Eli! You promised me that you wouldn't leave me! Where are you going!?"

"Clare, you are not the same girl that I fell in love with. You are like one of those crazy girls." He yelled at Clare.

"I am NOT one of those crazy girls!" She yelled back.

"You know what Clare, keep telling yourself that. Goodbye." He started walking towards her front door.

"Maybe I can change your mind" she cried as she ran after him. He stopped at the door and looked at her.

"There is nothing in this world that would make me reconsider our relationship." He opened the door and was almost out when she grabbed his arm.

"If you walk out my door, you will regret it." Clare threatened. He ignored her and pulled himself free and left.

She ran to kitchen and grabbed her phone and proceeded to call him and leave him multiple voicemails until he blocked her number. She grabbed a bottle of wine and considered drinking it, but she decided to throw it at the wall before falling to ground.

"Does he think that he can just walk out of here like that?" She whispered to herself, "One of those crazy girls? Me? I am not crazy at all! I was the best fucking thing to happen to him and he thinks that he can just break up with me!? Well, he is wrong! If he thinks I'm crazy, I'll show him crazy."

She took a quick shower, got dressed and began her journey over to Eli's place. After she got off the bus she realized that she still had a bit of a walk to his place, but she didn't mind. By time she got to his house the sun was almost own and the sky was pink.

She looked around and saw that his car wasn't there, which meant he wasn't. Not that it was a problem for her since she got a copy made of his key without him knowing, she figured it would come in handy one day. Once she was inside she went to her favorite place in his house, the bedroom. She opened the door and was hit with his scent. Clare walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his band tees. After she put it on she rolled around in his bed trying to get his smell all over her. She laid still for a few minutes reliving all their moments together before she decided to go downstairs and wait for him.

She walked through the dining room and saw a sledgehammer leaning against the wall, she was a bit confused at first, but she remembered that he was going to knock a hole in the wall and make it a pass through. She grabbed the sledgehammer and went to the living room to wait for Eli.

"I will never love again. I swear I will never love again" She whispered to herself. Moments later she heard the door knob began to turn. She stood with her back to the door, unsure of how to deal with Eli breaking her heart.

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't get it, do you? I don't want you anymore! Get out of my hou- AHHHHH" Eli screamed as he laid on the ground trying to hold his leg.

"Shut up or I'll break you other knee!" Clare yelled. Eli continued screaming hoping that someone would hear him. Clare kept her promise and used the sledgehammer to break his other leg, making him scream louder. "I'm giving you another chance to shut the hell up or I will break something else." He quieted down, but he was still crying and whimpering.

"I am going to kill you." He gritted through his teeth.

"No, you won't. If you take me to court for breaking your legs, I can say that it was self-defense since you did threaten me." She said calmly. Eli's eyes grew wide. "Calm down my black haired beauty, I've been thinking and you are right. This relationship isn't going to work, so I'm breaking up with you." She took his phone out of his pocket and called an ambulance. "An ambulance is on its way, what happens afterwards is up to you. You can leave me alone and never see me again or take me to court and I will never leave you alone. So, which one are you going to do?"

"Leave you alone." He growled.

"Good boy!" She said as she squeezed his leg which resulted in him yelling out in pain. "Ooops." Clare said with a smile. As she walked away from Eli she started singing:

_Now I'm one of those crazy girls_

_Now I'm one of those crazy girls_

_Now I'm one of those crazy girls_

_Now I'm one of those crazy girls_


End file.
